


Embrace

by CrowKing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Tumblr request, a bit of angst, avenger!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: As the Healer on the Avengers Team, you're known for being the friendliest member and giving *The Best Hugs*, but what happens when Loki comes along and joins the team?





	Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Original Request: Reader is on the avengers and is known for giving hugs, when Loki joins Thor tells her he isn’t keen on touch. She respects that but Loki feels as if the reader doesn’t like them because of this no hugging and confronts them asking why they don’t respect him enough to hug him and she just hugs him and explains that she thought he wouldn’t like them.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I didn’t realize till last minute that there’s some POV problems, but I hope all of you enjoy the fic? Idk. Sorry I don’t sound as confident about this one.

You held Natasha close to you for a moment. Letting time pass while Natasha started to breathe evenly once again. Once you felt it was time, you let go. Natasha gave you another grateful and exhausted smile. She used all the energy she could.

“Thank you.” Natasha winced. You helped special medical personnel get her into a bed. You watched your friend being wheeled away when you heard Steve Rogers call out to you. 

“Steve?” you answered seeing his blonde hair everywhere, it had been a rough mission.

“I think I could use one of your hugs too,” he admitted. You walked over to him with your arms wide open. He stopped you before you embraced him. “A normal one. I don’t need anything special.”

You smiled before you buried yourself into the super soldier. You usually found yourself in this position with every Avenger. Some heroes were born with their powers, other were made to be super. Your father claimed up and down that you always had a big heart and that was why your touch healed people. At first, people thought it was your presence. Until you cured your uncle of his Alzheimer’s. 

You were approached like most of the Avengers, but Nick Fury was skeptical of you. Until you healed Phil Coulson during Loki’s attack on New York. 

Healing powers were useful to supers. Who else could heal a super during their time of need? Sometimes, heroes just needed a hug too.

You squeezed Steve once more before letting him go. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah. That was—

“Awful.” You could feel the bags under your eyes drag themselves towards Hell. You felt like you went three for five days and barely crawled out. Your nose sniffled and the floor felt like wet, heavy sand. It moved and shifted under your feet.

“Y/N! Come on, stay with me, now. Hey! You! Get help!” Steve called out and supported you. He let you lean on him while more personnel gathered around you to keep you alive. The down side to healing everyone was that it brought you to edge of exhaustion. You must have accidently used the last of your own energy on Steve. When it came to people you greatly cared about, your healing powers couldn’t be as controlled as you wanted them to be.

When you came to, a warm, thick bed surrounded you. Thick blankets laid on top of you while a window was cracked just enough to let in the cold air. You heard a good woof come from the edge of the bed. A dog darted out the door.

Steve’s dog, Dodger, had been keeping you company while you recovered.

You heard Steve and Tony approach your holding room. Their voices were excited, happy even. Steve wore normal clothes while Tony donned another suit. Tony sat at the edge of the bed and patted your leg.

“Hey, how’s our girl? Awake?” he genuinely asked you.

“Yeah, awake.”

“Good.” Tony responded. “That last mission was…fucked.”

“Language?” you glanced at Steve. Steve shook his head.

“No, I agree on this one. We weren’t prepared. We need help. I don’t believe we can do this alone. We’ve had Nick Fury look into other candidates to join us.”

You sat up in bed suddenly feeling the heart monitor on you. “Not to be rude, but why are you guys telling me about this?”

Steve and Tony exchanged looks, sighing. It seems they had this conversation before. You narrowed your eyes at them. Hardly anything upset you. In fact, Fury’s affectionate nickname for you is ‘the patient one’. You heard Friday’s voice confirm that a guest had come into the Avengers compound and they were waiting for instructions. 

“Uh, well—Thor had an unlikely candidate in mind. I wasn’t warm to the idea, but he could help us,” Tony explained.

“Who?” you asked, waiting for both of them to stop being dramatic.

“Thor’s brother, Loki.” Steve confirmed. You felt your heart sink. Your anger rose until you took another look at both Steve and Tony. They were fine. They were waiting for your angry response. You inhaled all your worries and concerns and exhaled peace.

“If you two are okay with it, so am I.”

Loki didn’t receive a happy welcome when he finally settled in. Thor had asked everyone to never mock him or push his buttons. No one did. Some out of fear, others out of apathy. You watched Loki sit by himself in the compound to have tea. You thought is there was anyone who could make him feel more comfortable, it’d be you.

You made your way over to the God of Mischief until his brother stopped you.  
“Y/N. I’ve been meaning to talk to you,” he spoke quietly, but his deep voice betrayed his own volume. He took you aside where Loki couldn’t hear you. “I know how you are. You want everyone to feel loved, and your hugs are amazing, but I’m going to have to ask you to stay away from Loki.”

“Why?” Your eyebrows knitted. “I wanted to make him feel welcome.”

“I understand that, but Loki has his own boundaries. He isn’t too keen on touch. Do you understand?” Thor said. You nodded your head and took another glance at him. Loki sipped at his tea and enjoyed his silence and solitude.

“I understand. I won’t bother him,” you smiled at Thor. Soon after, another heavy mission was given to the Avengers. It seems that Hydra started another headquarters in Russia. So far north that the col would be too unbearable for most people. Luckily, the mission went smoothly by with Loki’s Frost Giant genes and his intellect. Everyone in the helicarrier tried warming up under blankets until you started hugging Steve and eventually Natasha. Both of them warmed up to your touch. 

“Oh, where’s my hug?” Tony called out. You rolled your eyes.

“Says the billionaire who built an efficient heating system in their suit,” you said. You embraced the rest of the Avengers except for Loki. He quickly took note of that and rolled his eyes. You glanced to Thor who shook it off. Surely, there was nothing to worry about.

The second mission with Loki’s help went by in a flash with his use of sorcery and quick thinking. Steve praised him while Thor stood by and watched. He was proud of the quick progress his brother was making. 

“So, were you born with—

“Magic? No,” Loki smiled as he explained himself to Steve. “Our mother taught me. Where Thor excelled in his strength and was being raised to rule, I learned about nearly everything else. Including how you came to be, Captain Rogers.”

Steve cocked his eyebrow. “You mean the experiment?”

“Where we come from,” Loki started, nothing his brother’s presence. “Science and magic are one in the same. To understand magic, you must know the facts behind it. To move forward in science, you must practice it.”

“Makes sense,” Steve nodded. Both of them looked to you. You made your rounds of hugging everyone after another successful mission except for Loki. You saved Maria Hill for last and she was more than grateful to receive another soft and warm hug from you. You skipped your way down the hallway, feeling so much better now that you weren’t drained.

“She’s adorable, isn’t she?” Steve asked both Loki and Thor. Thor chuckled.  
“Do we favor Miss Y/N, Captain?” Thor said. Steve shook his head.

“I’m afraid my heart belongs to another, but I do have to admit she brightens up everyone’s day.”

“Everyone’s?” Loki said. He crossed his arms. “Your precious mutant hasn’t come near me since I’ve arrived here. Barely said a single word to me. I think I understand where most of her affections lie.” Loki stormed off. He was tired of everyone praising Y/N. Of course, she would go around and hug and hold everyone else but never him. 

Thor warned Loki that not everyone would be so welcoming, but he never thought he would be blatantly ignored like this. It was insulting. The team needed someone who could handle the rough parts, understand what the enemy was thinking, and kick ass when needed. Loki solved all of their problems when he joined the team. Virtuous members like Steve and Bruce even started to respect and acknowledge him. So why hasn’t the Healer even tried?

Loki sunk into his armchair in his room and stared out the window. A cup of warm spiced tea kept him focused on the matter. It didn’t make any goddamn sense. He had watched her smile and laugh with everyone else. Her hugs were very coveted and useful. Fury himself had even enjoyed her company. She seemed to be the friendliest and kindest person here. So, why had she not tried igniting any sort of friendship with him?

His heart sank when the thought came to mind. Maybe she didn’t like him. Maybe his past mistakes were so terrible in her mind that the idea of him was tainted in her head. After all, Thor did tell him not everyone would like him on the team. Maybe he needed to accept that idea. Y/N hated him, and he needed to be okay with that.

No.

No he didn’t. Loki had worked hard enough to win over people. This was ridiculous. Later in the month, he studied Y/N’s behavior. He compared how she treated everyone else and how she treated him. Y/N would eventually drop a friendly ‘hello’ or an ‘excuse me’, but nothing more. 

Tony had presented Loki with a brand new suit. It was made with black leather with a long green cape that matched Thor’s. The only difference Loki really noticed about his new suit was the nanotechnology that went into it. He may be a God, but he was impressed by Stark’s extra measures. Everyone seemed to congratulate him on his new suit, except for Y/N who kept her distance.

Loki stormed over to her room. He had enough. She would acknowledge him. She would treat him like everyone else. He wasn’t a villain. He pounded on her door hard. Y/N opened the door and stepped back with shock.

“Loki?” 

“What is your problem?” Loki blew up at you.

“My problem?” you answered, confused as to why the God was angry with you. Loki seemed to tower over you. His rage grew. 

“You barely speak a word to me. You never acknowledge my presence or achievements. In fact, you haven’t even touched me! You go around and hug everyone else here in this damned place, but me? No. Why? What’s your problem with me?” Loki screamed in your face. You embraced him immediately.

Loki felt a warmth ooze into his body. His anger melted away and was replaced with a peace he hadn’t known since his fall from Asgard. It felt like his wrath had been released from him, and then he understood why everyone appreciated your hugs the most. You pulled away and started to apologize.

“Oh! I’m sorry!” you said. “Thor had told me that you needed your space. I thought you wouldn’t like my hugs or me touching you. I didn’t realize I made you angry.”

“Thor told you not to touch me?” Loki said.

“Yes.”

“I’m going to kill him,” Loki started to go after his brother with a new anger until you grabbed onto his wrist. He felt the same calmness spread through his body. It was exhilarating. He stopped in his tracks. “Maybe later. I’ll kill him later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Read more Loki/Reader fics at my tumblr! ( https://crowkingwrites.tumblr.com/ )


End file.
